


Happy Father’s Day

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Dola and Jules being great fathers to Lily, Happy Father’s Day, Inspired by that one picture, M/M, family moment, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: Danny gets woken up early in the morning, unsuspecting of news that would change his life.





	Happy Father’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kinda based on that picture of Dola and Jules carrying Lily. If you don’t know what I’m taking about, check their IGs cuz it’s on there.

Danny blearily woke up, his phone’s ringing disturbing his sleep. He leaned up and glanced over at the clock on his nightstand and groaned at the time.  _ 5:54 am _

Dropping his head back on the pillow, he reached an arm and grabbed his phone. Without checking, he answered. “Hello?”

“ _ Dola, Hey! Are you doing anything today?” _

Danny grumbled, half asleep. “No, why? I swear Jules if you woke me up this early in the fucking morning to ask me something that you could wait a couple of more hours to do, I will end you.”

_ “What? No! Listen, I want you to come over at seven and spend the day with Lily. You up for it?” _

Danny blinked. “Seven as in seven in the evening?”

_ “No Danny. Damn I guess they weren’t playing when they said you are terrible in the morning. I mean as in seven in the morning, like in an hour.” _

Danny groaned and rolled over to his back. “Why? It’s so early plus we had a gruesome practice yesterday,” he whined.

_ “Just...just do it please. You won’t regret it, I promise. Just trust me.” _

Danny sighed. “Fine. I’ll be there by seven AM and I swear Jules, if you don’t unlock the door by the time I get there…”

“ _ Yeah yeah. I know. Anyways I’ll see you soon.” _

Danny laid there in silence, slowly waking up. He got up and went to the bathroom.

—

Thirty minutes later has Danny on his way to Julian’s house. A couple of turns has him down the street and soon enough, he parked right in Julian’s driveway.

Turning off his car, Danny stayed in his car, mind wandering. He took a deep breath and exited. He took his time walking to the door before ringing the doorbell. 

He waited for the sounds of footsteps but didn’t hear any. He rang the doorbell again. Silence.

Annoyed, Danny began spamming the doorbell, first just consecutively hitting it but then it slowly transformed to a beat.

When he was on his new song, the door splayed open, revealing an annoyed Julian glaring at him.

Danny looked right at him and shrugged. “I told you to let me in as soon as I arrived. Be happy I didn't leave.” He went past Julian and into the house.

He went right to the kitchen and dug around, looking to make some breakfast since he didn’t eat at home.

He was getting eggs out when Julian came to the dining room and sat Lily in her high chair. Lily looked like she just woke up, blinking slowly and nodding off. 

“Oh baby, I feel you,” Danny muttered under his breath. He hid a smile as Julian whipped his head to glare at him, hearing his comment. Danny shrugged unapologetically. He continued his journey to make breakfast and got out more ingredients. Before he knew it, he made some pancakes and eggs with bacon and sausage. He was toasting the bread when he felt a body pressed up against him. 

Smiling, Danny turned around and was trapped by Julian. “Hey Jules, whatcha up to?”

Julian smirked and leaned closer. “Oh I don’t know. Just thankful to have you here, cooking breakfast like a good boyfriend and dad for Lily and I.”

Danny’s smile widened before he leaned in for a kiss. They got closer as they kissed, Julian’s arms wrapping around his body as he wrapped his arms around Julian’s neck. Danny kissed him once more before breaking their embrace. 

“Happy Father’s Day, Jules.” At Julian’s surprised look, he added, “yeah I know what day it is. Next time, babe, for future reference: don’t post on social media what the holiday is if you want to keep it a surprise.” Danny gave him another peck before grabbing the toast and putting it on the table.

They sat on the same side, with Lily in between them as they ate. They took turns feeding her, interacting more with her as she woke up with the breakfast. 

Once they were fed and content, ready for the day, Julian put Lily’s shoes on and they were out the door. They took Julian’s car since he had a car seat. Danny buckled Lily in her car seat while Julian started the car. He went to the passenger seat when he made sure she was secured in her car seat.

“So where are we going anyways?” Danny asked. His left hand was tangled with Julian’s right hand, warm and comforting.

“Hmm. Well I initially wanted to go to the stadium to play on the field but I decided to go to the park instead. You good with that?” Julian questioned, hand squeezing Danny’s.

Danny squeezed back. “Yeah that sounds good.”

They arrived at the park and found a parking spot. Danny got Lily out while Julian paid the meter.

Danny smiled as he held Lily’s hand, arm swinging as she skipped alongside him. He didn’t notice Julian taking pictures until it was too late. He looked over and saw Julian pointing his phone at them, grinning at the cute moment.

Danny rolled his eyes and picked Lily up. They shared a look before Danny was running, Lily giggling at Julian chasing them.

They spent a couple of hours at the park before Lily told Julian that she was hungry. So they left and walked to a nearby restaurant.

Lily was in the middle while holding both men’s hands on either side. They would pick her up and swing her a couple of times before letting her down. She laughed every time, giggles clear and joyful as ringing bells.

They entered the restaurant and got seated. Danny was looking at the menu while Lily has a miniature kids menu, colorful and filled with cartoons.

“Hmm, I wonder what to get Lily. What do you think Dola?” Julian asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe some spaghetti? Or a grilled cheese?” Danny replied, distracted by Lily grabbing everything in view.

They got approached by the waiter, who took their orders. While they waited, Julian made small talk.

“So, Danny. There was a reason why I wanted you to come over, besides Father’s Day,” Julian trailed off.

Danny tilted his head in confusion. “Yeah what about it?”

Julian took off his hat and fussed with his hair. “Well… you know how I wanted you to be her godfather right?”

Danny slowly replied, “yeah?” His heart beating faster at Julian’s odd behavior.

“Well, since we’re together, I was thinking if you wanted to… maybe, be her other dad, pops to be exact.”

Danny stared at Julian in shock. “What?! You want me to be her other dad?!” 

Julian hesitantly nodded. Tears began leaking down Danny’s face. He nodded furiously.

“Yes! God yes! I would be honored. God I love you so much. I love you both,” Danny cried out. He leaned over the table, drinks be damned, and gave him a hug. He quickly pecked Julian on the lips before sitting back down. 

He reached to Lily and lovingly kissed her cheek, hugging her tiny body. “Call me papa, Lily. I’m your papa now,” he whispered into her ear. Lily obliviously played with the menu.

They ate their food with giant smiles, mood high as the sky.

As they began walking back to the park, Danny carried Lily, ignoring Julian’s insistence of how he didn’t have to carry her. They went to the car and Danny buckled a sleepy Lily in. He went to his seat and they sat there, car humming. Danny looked over at Julian and leaned over to give him a kiss. 

Danny passionately made out with Julian, lips wet and swollen while their tongues fought to discover known territory. Danny pulled back with a nip to the lips, grinning happily at one flushed Julian.

“Let’s go home,” Danny murmured. Julian repeated it.

“Yeah babe, let's go  _ home _ … Happy Father’s Day Dola.” 

Danny’s heart skipped a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father’s Day, whether they’re blood or not. Just like these two.


End file.
